Oh, God, Kara
by Superkaradamnvers
Summary: Kara hears Cat dreaming at night.


Kara stepped silently onto the balcony of the house, grateful to see the door she'd left open by just an inch to keep it from locking was still so, and slowly stepped inside after grasping her pale blue sweater off the rack in the corner meant for potted plants, along with her grey sweatpants.

Smoothing her hands over the soft sweater to remove the winter chill from outside, Kara very quietly closed the door behind her as she stepped in and leaned against it for a moment, laying her head against the glass of the door as she looked at the moon peeking through light clouds at her. Kara smiled softly, relaxing.

Not so very easy, going to be Supergirl when your on a business trip with your boss and said boss is sleeping in the house on the same floor as you. That's nothing to smile about. That's dangerous. But Kara had pulled it off. And now, it was back to the warmth of her bed, and to tomorrow. Another day spent with Cat in this foreign city, something that Kara considered a blessing in and of itself. After all, Kara realized as she stopped by Cat's room just to check that she was in fact soundly asleep, any time spent with Cat on a more personal level was a blessing. It was a chance Kara never had. And well, could anything, even flying, compete with that?

Kara smiled to herself, and moved on to her own room a few doors down, tempted with the feeling of unimaginably high thread count sheets, which actually felt very soft to even her sensitivity.

Kara stopped just at the edge of her bed at the sound of a gasp from a few doors away, and her mind instantly went to Cat despite having just checked on her. There was no one else in this house. Kara stopped, listening, heart pounding, a feeling that increased in triplicate when she heard Cat gasp again, then sigh loudly, and sheets moving against skin.

Kara slipped from her room, intent on protecting Cat from everything of harm, and pushed the door to Cat's room open slightly more than it had been before to get a better look.

"Ms. Grant? Are you alright?"

Nothing. Quiet. Kara waited a minute, watching Cat, watching her shadows play on the sheets, the moon just enough to create the light on her frame. "Ms. Grant?" Kara asked again, and stopped breathing when she heard a soft whimper, barely there at all, just under a whisper for Cat, and then more silence. Kara saw Cat shift, and listened for more, but now it was only silence, alongside a quickened heartbeat.

Kara listened for another moment, listening to a heartbeat return to its normal slow beating, and then relaxed, realizing it must have been a dream of sorts. Cat seemed fine. Kara listened for a minute more, calming herself with the steady beat of Cats heart, and then slipped back to her own room. So Cat was a tiny bit vocal in her sleep, that was entirely normal.

Halfway back to her room, Kara stopped in her tracks, hearing her superhero name. Kara listened, waiting, wondering. It took a moment of Kara standing in silence to hear it again, and if she was curious the first time, this was nothing short of a shock. No less the tone with which Cat said it.

"Supergirl."

It was a moan. A cry almost. Kara stood there in the middle of the hallway, heart pounding in her chest. Cat had just… what? Moaned her name? For a minute more. Kara stood there listening, for another sound, another whimper, another moan, another anything. Nothing came.

And Kara didn't know if it was the smart thing of her to do, to return, but that was beyond her now. How could she not? Kara swallowed past the huge lump in her throat, and turned back to the sound, going to the doorway again, stopping against the doorway just so she could see Cat.

For a minute of silence Kara watched, breathlessly waiting, until Cat shifted again, turning over onto her back in the bed, and dropped her head back, her hand grasping the sheets…

"Oh… god, Kara…"

Part 2

The next morning when Kara came downstairs in her usual work style consisting of a plaid sweater with a red skirt that looked a lot like Supergirl's except for minor details, and found Cat dressed for work as per usual while making an espresso for herself, Kara wasn't sure what to do. Or if she should respond, saying she'd heard things.

Things about Supergirl. Things about… Kara. Herself, as Kara.

Kara carefully stepped up beside Cat at the bar and drew out a mug for herself for some milk, and smiled when Cat looked her way, and muttered a quiet "Morning, Keira.", before returning to her espresso.

"Morning, Ms. Grant." Kara said, almost completely on autopilot, and wondered what she should do, as she watched Cat walk off to stare out the window at the snowfall on the mountains.

This, what she'd heard last night, meant a lot of things, none of which seemed to justify a good outcome where Kara was concerned. That dream… Kara hadn't been sure at the moment, but after listening for a while, it had become clear that Cat had been having a very sexual dream. And while Kara knew deep down that she shouldn't have listened to it at all, she also had had no power to walk away right then, having been frozen in place.

First it had been Supergirl. And that, well, that happened, Kara thought as she watched Cat motion for her to assist herself to some toast on a plate on the table. But Cat had mentioned her. Kara. Called her that. Moaned that. Kara bit at her toast as she considered it, watching Cat move about, now seemingly distracted by an email on her iPad, espresso forgotten on the table.

Did this mean that Cat knew? Did Cat know she was Supergirl? And if so, what should she d-

"Come on, Keira. We have a meeting to be at in 25 minutes. Chop chop." Cat said then, slipping on her heels as the words dragged Kara out of her racing thoughts.

"Oh, um… yes, Ms. Grant." Kara said quickly, grabbing her bag off the barstool and following behind Cat quickly.

The day at this version on Catco went by quickly, and stretched late into the evening, giving them both plenty to work out, and keeping Kara well and truly distracted from her thoughts. Only in the evening when they had both returned to the house and Cat had settled into changing for bed and calling to check on Carter before settling to sleep, did Kara find herself back in thought.

Would Cat do it again? Kara had to wonder if Cat would speak again, or if it was some kind of a one off thing. Of course, even a single occurrence was bad, considering it most likely meant that Cat knew her identity, and… what? Kara wasn't sure what to make of this.

Cat had had what to Kara seemed like a very sexual dream, about her. What did this mean? Was this a… Kara couldn't even gather it properly.

So Cat had a thing for Supergirl. Okay, that happened. Most people had that fantasy. But the fact that Cat had referred to her as Kara, well, that was both shocking and frightening. And oddly enough, arousing. Kara laid there thinking about it for a while, wondering what this could mean for them, and if there was really a chance for them, for the better part of two hours. Listening, even though she knew she shouldn't.

And then Kara heard it. A soft moan, and shifting sheets.

Kara didn't move. She wanted to, to go watch Cat dream of her. But she didn't. That was wrong. Nope, Kara wouldn't. She would not. Kara turned over and snuggled into her impossibly soft pillow, closing her eyes. Nope. Not a chance.

"Oh…"

Kara heard it, tried to ignore it, and failed. Lying back, Kara picked up her phone and went to a game, to distract herself.

"Oh Kara…"

Kara put the phone down and sighed. Why was this so hard to resist? Kara sighed and listened, waiting, the curiosity overcoming her. This wasn't good, the fact that Cat was having sexual dreams about her. That wasn't counting the very active fact that Cat was her boss. And that all of this was highly inappropriate.

"K…Kara…oh." Kara was out of the bed in a second, and at Cat's door the next, watching her again. How could Kara not? Honestly though, how could she not? Every question about Cat's feelings towards her were being confirmed, and well, Kara was at the bed a few seconds later, lightly touching to the floor after having hovered over to be silent.

Kara watched Cat for a moment, watching the sheets rise and fall with soft breathing, and the ever occasional hand grasping at the covers. Kara stopped breathing when Cat turned over, baring a silvery bronze nightgown to the moonlight, bare skin covered by barely there silk just just covered her breasts. Kara gulped.

This was wrong. So wrong. But Kara couldn't move, frozen in her spot at the sight before her. And the sound of Cat whimpering her name, so breathlessly, so… in need of her…

Kara didn't breathe as she brushed her hand over Cat's, over her wrist, and gasped when Cat clutched at the sheets, moaning again.

"Oh… Supergirl. Super…girl…"

Kara waited breathlessly, almost pleading, for Cat to say it all. Three words. That was all Kara needed to hear. Kara reached out to touch Cat's wrist again, trailing light fingertips up to her elbow and up her arm, barely touching at all.

"Supergirl… yes… please."

"Please what, Cat?" Kara didn't know how she was talking, or why, but that she needed an answer.

"Ah…"

"Yes Cat. Talk to me."

"Oh… Kara Kara."

"Yes Cat. Yes."

"Kara!" Cat shrieked that, grasping at the blankets again, clawing at everything, and Kara found herself smiling.

Part 3

Song for the rest of the story, which I imagine and was listening to while writing most of this is :Go Your Own Way. I listened to the version by Lissie, interestingly the same version that plays in the series when Cat and Kara chat at the bar in Season 1.

But I have to admit Fleetwood Mac sings it beautifully as well.

Kara has a sort of day off, with Cat springing from one FaceTime call to another, so she decides to go see this town that they've come to, and see what they do here for Christmas. After all, it is Christmas Eve, and Kara's in a gift giving mood.

Kara spent most of the next day making some very tough decisions. She'd listened to Cat moan and whimper about her for the better part of an hour, so much that she was completely sure by now that Cat wanted this. Cat wanted her, and if the shrieks were any indication, the need was desperate.

Which led Kara to an interesting conundrum of an idea. One she was unbelievably scared to even consider. Was there any hope in her if she actually did this?

As far as she was concerned, her identity was shot if she went through with this. But then again, with the things Cat had said last night, Cat knew who wore that cape already.

Cat would be mad, no? Pissed at her. Not only for her secrets, but the fact that she'd been listening in to all those private thoughts. Kara was convinced of that, most people would be. Cat, Queen of All Media, Kara really knew what Cat could do to her simply with the snap her fingers, so why even consider this brazen idea, Kara wondered as she exited a small coffee shop with a Peppermint Latte.

Kara was considering because she couldn't let herself be happy with seeing Cat come and go daily, knowing exactly what the media mogul thought about. Kara should let it go, but ignoring feelings was never one of Kara's superpowers.

Truthfully, Kara knew as she slipped into an antique store on 9th Ave, that she wouldn't be able to not do this. And so, the realization that she would do it, scared her more. But not going through with it…

Kara was a very kind hearted person. Help and love we're so high on her list, there wasn't any sadness or anger to be seen. Kara looked through the pieces of jewelry on everything, browsing, and then stopped, her eyes narrowing in on a little silver chain with her trademark House of El crest on it, with a price tag to match the unique jewelry.

Kara gently removed it, considering, and then went to get it, having them package it up neatly in gift wrap and a bow.

By the time Kara was done with her new, albeit odd mission, she had enough things to replicate a wedding proposal of sorts. Well, in this case, more like a Merry Christmas/Forgive Me, proposal.

Kara sat on her bed for a while that night, nervous so much that her fingers were shaking. That was new even to her.But doing this was… well, right now she was here again, listening to Cat speak in her sleep. And well, Kara wasn't quite sure what to do with this.

If she did this, any details that she and Cat still had as a boss/employee would be over. But could she really not go through with it now? Cat clearly wanted her, if any of her dreams were an indication, and now, well…

Tomorrow was Christmas. And maybe it was wrong of Kara to think this was right in any sense, but as far as Kara was concerned, Cat deserved everything she wanted in this world. If that was Supergirl, well, who was Kara to deny her?

Kara couldn't physically deny her. It wasn't doable.

So Kara went. And sat beside Cat. And listened to her talk.

And it took maybe an hour for Kara to finally settle in enough, when Cat had calmed down after a dream that had brought her to a whimpering orgasm in her sleep. And now Cat was asleep still, somewhat of a feat considering the orgasm, and Kara had somehow settled herself onto the bed as well, next to Cat, with the gift box she had bought nestled between them along with white roses beside Cat's hip.

Kara laid there for a minute, unsure of what to think about this whole thing, her heart pounding by the fact that she'd actually gone this far. Cat was silent now, except for a tiny whimper when Kara had accidentally brushed her arm with the cape. For a while, Kara lay there quietly, actually grabbing the cape and bringing it over her as a makeshift blanket. She wouldn't leave now, and even if she did she knew she'd just return. She was too far in now to ever go back. She just hoped Cat wouldn't be mad.

Would Cat be mad? The resounding answer was yes, of course, absolutely. But something had Kara thinking otherwise.

Kara gasped, trying hard to remain silent, when Cat turned abruptly and pressed herself right up against Kara, hand coming over her waist to tug her closer. Kara swallowed hard, closing her eyes and praying to her gods that Cat wouldn't move. She'd been close all day after just considering this, and now she was right on the edge without any stimulation whatsoever.

Of course, when did things ever go according to plan?

Cat tugged, the cape tightening over her body as Cat pulled, and she bit her own tongue as everything clenched inside her, refusing to make a sound and acknowledge what had literally just happened because of a simple brush, and then Cat's head was on her chest and Cat was whimpering soft things about dreams coming true and Christmas gifts and Kara looked down just to see Cat's hand slide back and settle onto the gift packet, hand barely grasping the edges of the bow.

Cat smiled, and sighed deeply into Kara's neck, and actually kissed barely, and Kara? Well, Kara felt that she might be ever so slightly doomed.

Part 4

Don't mess with the queen of diamonds

Cat woke up first that morning, to white rose petals and gifts. A small gift box, and Supergirl beside her. Well, certainly these were such pretty gifts, Cat wasn't sure what she'd done to deserve them. And a few days spent in a winter paradise with sweaters and hot cocoa and silly chick flicks and Kara Danvers? Well, Cat had to admit, sometimes even she loved things a little too much, especially when her plans worked. And god, had it ever worked.

Sighing in contentment, Cat stretched out and looked over the superhero beside her, who had somehow in the night grabbed her cape as a blanket and was stretched out so languidly right now, she looked utterly relaxed.

Cat knew that wasn't the case. Not really. Kara was scared. Of what Cat would think.

Poor girl, Cat really had hated herself for putting Kara so on edge, but she also knew that there wouldn't be much getting to Kara physically if she hadn't done so much. Kara was a kind person, and never overstepped lines, and so someone needed to push her over that line.

Cat had taken that upon herself. Because Cat wanted Kara, work rules be damned. And Kara, well Cat knew that Kara was simply to kind and soft to admit it to herself.

So Cat had done things in her power to push Kara closer. And if that meant faking erotic dreams, Cat wouldn't complain. The orgasm had been real, however, simple thoughts of Supergirl with her being more than enough to create that release. Cat had way too many midnights knowing that to be true, so that was also why she'd done this. To get Kara close, because she knew Kara was Supergirl, and she was done kidding herself with what complaints and scandals there could be.

In this cold world Cat had long realized that if you want something, you have to go for it. So she had. And she only hoped that Kara wouldn't turn away once Cat told her it was all a ruse.

Cat had to admit though, when Kara moved and stretched beside her, waking up to a warm patch of sunlight that made her smile beautifully, Cat's heart skipped a beat in her chest. The sight was… simply stunning.

Cat watched, silent, while Kara stretched languidly, her tight suit revealing every single sinew and muscle, stuff that make Cat's knees go weak with want. Cat waited for a minute, then reached out and brushed her knuckles over a Kara's cheek, a move that caused Kara to snap open her eyes and glance at Cat, shocked.

Kara stared, and Cat smiled softly, something she rarely did, and Kara snapped closed her mouth again, then opened it again, and repeated this a few times, no sound coming forth.

"Good morning, Kara Danvers."

Kara tried again to speak, and failed. Cat saw it, and smiled at her again. "What a sight you are to wake up to, on Christmas morning no less."

"Uh, Cat…?" Kara said, finally finding her voice.

"I've got to say, I can't be upset with waking up to a sight like this though. It's quite entertaining."

"Uh…"

"Oh Kara. I'm sorry darling. I know you must be confused. I promise you, I understand."

"Uh, Cat… how… you knew?"

"Did you really think you could get into my bed without my knowledge? I faked it all Kara, to get you into this position. If that's not your thing, and I misread it, you can walk away, and I'll understand. But I think you want to be here. And I have to admit, the roses and the gift were not expected. I'm flattered."

Kara didn't respond, and Cat sat up to hold the blanket to her chest and waited, breathlessly, while Kara thought about all this.

Eventually Kara ran a hand through her wavy ombré blonde hair and Cat wished that hand was her own, to feel that silky softness run through her own fingers. Then Kara laughed, and Cat physically melted, despite what most people would think of Cat and her icy attitude.

"You planned this." Kara said incredulously. "How?"

"I had a feeling that you would be listening if I started speaking, being the perfect assistant that you are. You, would listen, and it would dawn on you that I know… well I could explain it all, but in the end the real truth is all that matters. I want you, and I think you want me too. Otherwise you wouldn't be here right now."

Ka smiled at that for a moment, contemplating, and then grinned wildly and turned over, hiding her head in the pillow with a groan. "Am I that obvious?"

"No, just to me. I study people, I work in media. Darling, to me it's as clear as daylight."

"Cat, what are we doing?" Kara asked after a minute, sitting up to look at Cat directly. "I'm your assistant. I work for you. And I'm Supergirl, as you so clearly know.Is this… okay? Isn't it wrong?"

"It's wrong on a million levels, my darling girl. But you know what? This? Us? I can't go on with it without being with you. We both know we want it, so what's stopping us?"

"The media? What if this gets out?"

"Then we'll deal with it when it happens, my beautiful Kara Danvers. I want you, and I know you do too. Now, we have a flight back to National City in a few hours, but frankly, there's way too much I've been wanting to do to you, and I can't really refuse a gift like you on Christmas, now can I?"

Kara smiled and crawled over to kneel before Cat. Kara only had to look at her for a second before Cat leaned in and kissed her, and Kara lost it then, melting into Cat completely, laying back on the blanket when Cat pushed her just the slightest bit, whimpering when Cat settled on her hips, leaning over her.

"Well, this is a twist. I can't imagine many people can say they've been on top of Supergirl. That's something I have to be proud of."

"I love you, Cat Grant. And it's so so overwhelming, but I think this might be the best Christmas I've ever had." Kara whispered, running her hands over Cat's beautiful body, and then reached beside her and grabbed the gift she had gotten, and held it up to Cat."I bought it for you. I thought that if you have Supergirl for Christmas, you should have something to remember it by every time you think about some jewelry. You don't have to wear it, but… that's your choice."

"Oh, my Kara." Cat whispered and slipped open the small package, staring with a gasp at the beautiful gold Supergirl necklace within. "I love it." Cat said gently, and slipped it out of the box, smiling as she pulled it on, the perfect gold crest settling right over her heart.

"Merry Christmas, Cat." Kara whispered, and laughed when Cat leaned down against her, melding them together, and kissed at Kara's neck, sucking at her skin softly.

"Good lord Kara, I think I might just be crazy about you." Cat whispered, kissing down her jawline and collarbone, taking her sweet time over Kara's perfect breasts, and down her stomach. "But you know Kara, I did plan a gift for you too." Cat whispered, kissing lower with every breath.

"Cat…" Kara panted, clutching at Cat's shoulders. "Cat…"

"Merry Christmas Supergirl."


End file.
